


it's nice to have a friend

by nonstandardx



Series: Itatsumu Week 2021 [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Itaru and Tsumugi stream Animal Crossing, Legit I crammed this for ittsm week, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonstandardx/pseuds/nonstandardx
Summary: Taruchi introduces a special guest on today's stream.---For Day 1 of Itatsumu Week 2021: Flowers, Games
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Series: Itatsumu Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198178
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	it's nice to have a friend

**Author's Note:**

> guys i literally just did this in less than 20 minutes it's short and just an appetizer hahahhah most of my fics for this week will probably be like this but I love itatsumu so much <333 it's actually my otp and I haven't written for them yet so I hope this constant stream of drabbles will satisfy you and i want to fill the tag!!
> 
> also, each of these ficlets will be themed after a taylor swift song!

Hey chat, today I’m going to introduce someone very special. I know, you guys are probably wondering why it’s Animal Crossing today. That’s because our guest is someone who doesn’t actually play video games but ever since I introduced them to this, they wouldn’t stop hogging my Switch, so I had to get them one. And I took so long setting up this stream for them. Ok, enough talking, here they are. Let’s welcome my boyfriend!

_ Ah, Taruru, I’m so embarrassed! Hello everyone, wow there’s so many of you! I’m TsukiHana, and I’m Taruchi’s boyfriend. Ah, it’s my first time appearing on something like this. I’m not too good with technology, see, but it’s nice how we can interact with so many different people like this. I hope that all of you can just relax with us. _

Bet none of you were enjoying a boyfriend reveal huh? I always wanted to get him to guest here and I’m really happy to have everything set up! All of you better be nice. We only accept pure and wholesome energy here. Wow, you guys seem to really like TsukiHana! That’s great. Hey babe, check out the comments over in this section.

_ You think my voice is calming? That’s, quite...thank you. Haha, I hope I don’t put anyone to sleep here! _

Okay, we’ll be checking out TsukiHana’s island, which is honestly the prettiest thing. It’s way prettier than my island and even though he set it up with a lot of help, he’s got his own, artistic vision. It’s covered with all these flowers and there’s pastel everywhere. It’s pog.

_ What’s pog? _

Oh, it’s like you’re saying something is cool.

_ I think you’re pretty pog, Taruchi! _

Ah, it’s so cute coming from you, too cute. Critical hit...Although, you should probably keep that word to when it’s just us.

_ Haha, I should say it in front of the rest of our friends. I like seeing you blush. _

...You always know just what to say, huh. Chat, he’s always like this. Oh, you think we’re cute? That’s nice to hear. Never thought I’d actually be in a relationship so I’m surprised that in my first pull, I got this guy right here.

_ You know, I’m lucky to have you also. I like being with you. _

Ah hahahhahha, babe, please. Love you too. Alright, I bet you had enough of our lovey dovey crap, let’s go check out the island.

**They had a lot more lovey-dovey crap on that stream. Even so, Taruchi had a record-breaking number of viewers that day.**


End file.
